Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Warriors of the Cores
by SupernalGodzilla
Summary: During a Bakugan brawl at the Bakugan Interspace, Dan is shot to the brink of death, but then he was restored, changing him forever. And even if darkness it going to consume you all you need it a little light.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ladies and gentlemen to my first Bakugan fanfiction story. Here are a couple of things that will happen in this story.**

**Dan's personality will change because of an event.**

**This story happened after Gundalian Invaders and that Mechtanium Surge never happened.**

**So hopefully you will enjoy the story.**

Chapter 1: The event that changed Bakugan

It has been 6 months since the defeat of Emperor Barodius and the war between the Gundalian and the Neathians is over it time for the Bakugan Interspace Championship.

"Hello everybody and welcome to the final of the Bakugan Interspace Championship." The announcer said, receiving a loud cheer from the boys and girl. Every Bakugan brawler had shown up today to see which would be turning out to be the biggest event in Bakugan history.

"Lets get down to business, on my left here Michael Kahne." The announcer said, as a young teenager around the age of 14 enter the area, hearing the cheers of the spectators.

"Well this is it, this is what I have been training for." Michael said to himself, he has been one of the year rising stars, placing himself third after defeating Marucho in the semi-final and now he is facing no other than…

"And now on my right coming from a simple brawler to our champion for 6 years give it up for Dan Kuso." Every one looked to their right to see the legendary brawler, cheering there loudest as he appeared.

"Looks like it's back to business hey Drago." Dan said as he looks over his shoulder to see his trusted friend and partner. "Yes it sure is good to have everything back to normal."

"Michael, Dan ready to brawl?" The announcer said he received a nod from Michael and a thumbs up from Dan. " Well then, gate card is open, Bakugan Brawl!"

"Rise, Aquos Wavanda!" Michael shouted out throwing his Bakugan, as it hit the stage the Bakugan was formed showing out a giant sea dragoness. "You ready?" Michael called out. "This is probably going to be the greatest battle we've ever done, oh course I'm ready." She said.

"All right, here we go. Go! Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid!" Dan said, as he trusted friend erupted into the field.

In a private seating booth.

"Yeah! Go Dan!" Runo called out, cheering for him.

"Calm down Runo this battle has just started." Marucho said.

"Oh come Marucho don't be party-pooper." Julie said, watching as Wavanda strike out on Drago but missing.

"Hey! I'm no party pooper." Marucho said, crossing his arm.

"Marucho, what did you think about Michael." Shun said, watching as Drago hit Wavanda with a fireball doing so damage.

"Well like Dan said when he first saw him, Michael has a lot of talent to be a great brawler as I experienced." Marucho said, remembering he lost against Michael.

"Enough yip-yap and lets just watch." Runo said, getting annoyed.

Back on the battlefield.

"This is turning out to be one action packed brawl, as both brawler are not backing down, the question is will we have a new champion or will Dan be still on top." The announcer said really enjoying this battle along with the rest of the crowd.

"All right let's do this, Ability activate, Core Buster!" Dan said, giving Drago a massive amount of power. Drago then send a bunch of 'meteors' of fire from the sky falling and heading towards Wavanda.

"Not so fast, Ability activates, Wave Shield." Michael said, and then a shield of water surrounded Wavanda and blocking the attack. Suddenly Drago released a fireball giving no time for Wavanda to dodge, sending Wavanda back to her brawler.

"Nice try Wavanda." Michael said, as she returned.

"And the first round goes to Dan, will Michael make a comeback or will Dan still be champion." The announcer said.

"We will see." Dan said, "Ready to go again Drago?"

"You bet Dan." Drago said, ready for a fight.

"Then lets go, Bakugan Brawl!" Dan said, throwing Drago

"Ready for round two Wavanda?" Michael said to Wavanda.

"Drago may of have won the first round, but I am not backing down one bit." Wavanda said.

"Then lets do it, Bakugan Brawl!" Michael said, as well while throwing Wavanda.

In the grand stand

During the battle a boy at age between fifteen and sixteen was walking behind the crowd, while carrying a suitcase. He kept of walking until he got himself in a nice spot overlooking the battle.

"I am in place." He said to an ear radio.

"The do your job well." A mysterious voice said on the other side of the channel.

"Trust me, I never fail my missions." The boy said, as he opened the suitcase and started to assemble something that no one in the entire stadium will ever expected.

Back with the rest of the team in the private seating booth, two more soon joined them. Their names are Fabia and Ren, not too long ago these two where at war against each other but thanks to the Bakugan Battle Brawler there war is over and the two races live together in peace.

"Hey, guys sorry we got here late." Fabia said to the gang.

"The teleportation delayed us a bit, but we are here." Ren said.

"Nice of you guys to join us, were already into the second round and Dan is winning." Runo said.

"Alright go Dan!" Fabia

Back onto the battlefield.

"All right, Ability active, Tsunami!" Michael shouted, as Wavanda is surrounded by water before blasting forward like a wave towards Drago.

"Hold on Drago, help is on the way, Ability active…

He never got to say the rest…

**So what just happened, what going on all will be relieved in the next chapter!**

**I hope I got everyone character is right, if not… well I can't really change it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here it here after some delay and time, the second chapter to Bakugan Warriors of the Cores shall now commence.**

**So sit down relax and enjoy the story.**

A loud sound echoed through the stadium making everyone go silent. Wavanda seized her attack, as Drago and everyone else wondered what was that anonymous sound was.

"Dan, do you what was that… Dan?" Drago turned around to see Dan just staring off into the distance with a blank face, no expression what so ever.

"Dan… are you alright?" Michael said, he and Wavanda are confused on what just happened.

Still there was no answer coming from Dan, everyone in the entire stadium were waiting for the champ to say something, anything.

**With the gang**

"What is up with Dan, he is just standing there." Fabia said, she was starting to get scared and worried.

Dan was still staring off, when then… a tiny trickle of blood started coming out of his mouth then fell onto the floor there a puddle of blood started to emerge from his back. The entire stadium screamed in horror and shock.

But during all the commotion, one person left. The boy with the briefcase in his hands said onto the ear radio, "Mission Completed".

**5 Hour Later In Bayview Hospital**

Dan was linked up to a life support, fighting to keep him alive. Outside of the room the gang including Mira, Spectra, Ace and Baron were all siting down waiting to see if Dan would survive.

Why? Why did it have to happen to Master Dan? Baron said, not really taking the news very well.

"Well who ever did this had a good reason to do such a pitiful violence." Spectra said.

"Well who ever did this is going to be in a lot of trouble." Runo said with a look saying 'I am going to kill you'.

"I just hope Dan would be okay?" Mira said, receiving nods from the rest of the group.

**On a table the gang's Bakugan are all discussing one thing.**

"Hey, guys um… what going on about Drago" Preyas said.

Dragon was in his ball form ever since they left the stadium, he did not talk, and not even moved an inch.

"Preyas, what else would Drago be doing he is thinking about what just happened." Tigrerra said.

"Beside we should not dwindle in with the negatives and should stay positive and strong." Skyress said.

But everyone can feel the energy coming from Drago, frustration, anger, and above all sadness.

**In Drago's mind (He is being presented in his real form)**

Why, WHY! Drago shouted into the deep void of his mind.

Why did it happen, after all the things that Dan and I have done we can still not bring peace. Drago said, before falling onto his knees.

"First Nova Lion, then Wavern, even the Six Ancient Warriors and now Dan… no, no I will not accept Dan to be dead not by a long shot." Drago stated. "I would do every thing in my power to bring him back." He declared, because he knew that Dan would do the same, just like when Drago was possessed by Spectra and Dan did everything he could to bring him back.

**Outside of Drago's mind**

A doctor cam out of the room where Dan is place and came towards the group. The blank expression on his face was not telling the group if Dan was all right or not.

"He is a really fighter that boy is, so can not tell if he can make it or not." The doctor said give the group little hope that Dan might survive.

"Is it all right for us to see Dan?" Runo said.

"I don't see any harm in that, but keep your volume at minimum." The doctor said before opening the door allowing the group to enter.

"10 minutes." The doctor said, and then closed the door.

The gang looked at Dan, his face as white as a ghost, it was devastating to see there leader, a boy with a heart of courage and was willing ready in front line in battle was now lying on a hospital bed slowing dying.

"Hey… Dan it us… all of us… here by your side… we all wish that you get better." Fabia said and the rest of the group all bowed their heads in silence.

**In a warehouse on the shores of Bayview Bay**

An Echo is heard through out the warehouse. As a teen with jet black hair and a red shirt and blue plant is seen laughing like manic on top of some boxes.

"You sir, are silent cold-blooded killer that chills me to the bones and… and" The boy did not get to finish off his sentence before laughing like a manic again.

"Will you ever SHUT UP!" The teen from the area said while throwing a knife towards the manic, but the manic just grabbed it from the handle.

"You know that it is impossible to make he shut up." Said a cold feminine voice, as a girl teen appeared from the shadows.

"Right, now I am bored, say when is our 'boss' going to give us a call, I mean come on! We killed the brawler, so what is the next step." The manic said hanging up side down with a bored expression on his face.

"Firstly it was I that killed the brawler and second we wait until the boss want to call." The teen said.

"Incorrect, Anubias." The three teens turned around to see that there 'boss' has just entered.

"Don't call me by my name." Anubias said under his breath.

"Dan is still alive… barley." The boss said with a sickening smile. "So I send someone to tell me that the job is done."

"And what happens if is still alive." The girl said.

"Then I want Dan brought to me Sellon… alive." The boss said, with a master plan going through his head.

**In Bayview Hospital (10:00 pm)**

Dan is seen sleeping soundly as his heart monitor went up and down. Suddenly the window door started to open as a shadow creep towards Dan.

"You have help the universe in more ways than one Dan Kuso… please accept to gift so that you may fight to help us to defeat the darkness." A mysterious voice said, as the entire room is enveloped in a bright flash.

**And… that is a wrap people, packed it up.**

**Well you know now who are some of the Bad Guys.**

**What has happen to Dan, what is this 'boss' planning?**

**Until the next chapter!**


End file.
